1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imbalance measuring device for rotors, with essentially one bearing device for static fluid bearing for a rotatable rotor, one device to change the rotary behavior of the rotor, at least one measuring transducer which captures the effects of the imbalance of the rotor in a measuring process, one device to generate a reference signal, and one evaluation device for the signals which the measuring transducer supplies using the reference signal, and methods for imbalance measurement.
2. The Prior Art
A rotor which has bearing possibilities on its outer periphery, e.g. such as are formed by the bearing journals of an electrical armature, can be balanced precisely with reference to these bearing positions. An aerostatic bearing of such a rotor has therefore not been used until now.
However, higher demands are constantly made on the balance quality of, in particular, fast-running small rotors such as electrical armatures, turbine rotors, etc. An additional requirement is the minimisation of cycle times in the manufacturing process, particularly for operations associated with the balancing of rotors.